


Is anything real?

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: The ' Is-is this real ' scene from FFH (Far From Home) slapped me in the face so I wrote this.





	Is anything real?

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble.

" Is-is this real? " 

Peter sits in his room, E.D.I.A.T.H held to his face. 

_ All illusions are down Peter.  _

The panic from before leaves him. Tear stained cheeks meet the pillow for only a few hours.

Then the cycle repeats. 

** _Is this real? _ **

** _Is t h I s r e a l?_ **

_ Is this  _ ** _real? _ **

R E A L? 

** _<strike>WAS ANYTHING REAL E.D.I.A.T.H?</strike> _ **

Peter wakes up screaming.  _ Mr Stark. I'm not ready. I'm not ready.  _

** _I am not ready Mr Stark. _ **

** _Please. _ **

** _Come back. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ty!!!!


End file.
